


Flufftober 2019 - Haikyuu edition

by YuiH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will update the tags as we go, hand holding, shortfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiH/pseuds/YuiH
Summary: Whoops I'm like ten days late but I will publish a work for every prompt (or so I hope)!! Welcome to the short, fluffy Haikyuu fics about various ships. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Hands - UshiTen

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I'm like ten days late but I will publish a work for every prompt (or so I hope)!! Welcome to the short, fluffy Haikyuu fics about various ships. I hope you enjoy!

Most people think Ushijima doesn't really get nervous. They see him as some Greek God of self-control, to be honest. That applies to everyone - teammates, family... The last time his own mother saw him get emotional was in elementary school because of a moving documentary about pandas. To most, Ushijima is a statue made of stone. Tendou knows it's not true, but he found out late - that is when they started dating. Because the way Ushijima shows emotions isn't visible - until you hold hands with him.   
Ushijima's palms show every emotion hits face doesn't. They get shaky whenever he's stressed. They get sweaty when he's nervous - meaning they got very sweaty during the first month of them dating. Maybe some people would call it gross, but Tendou swoons. A-dor-freaking-able. The great Ushijima Wakatoshi... Gets nervous because he wants to kiss his boyfriend. Once his palms got really shaky and it turned out, as he explained with the slightest hint of a blush, that "Satori looked really good in a sweater".l  
So now, whenever a situation can be stressful, Tendou reads from Ushijima's hands. If he sees any signs of nervousness before a match, he does everything he can to help him relax without ruining the captain's image in the other teammates' eyes, like whispering calming words to his ear or discreetly linking their pinky fingers together.   
"It will be our little secret, Wakatoshi", laughs Tendou once when they go home together after winning another match, "how nervous the stone giant Ushiwaka gets before every game."  
Wakatoshi just nods and squeezes Tendou's hand with his own, very shaky one harder.


	2. Rain - KageHina

Kageyama is freezing, his black sweatshirt so wet it's two times heavier and water's dripping from it. He knows some of his classmates could probably share their umbrella with him or lend him an actual raincoat but he's not going to ask and he doesn't really have close friends in his class who would actually suggest it themselves, so he goes home alone, soaking and grumpier than usual.  
Well, he doesn't have close _friends_, but...  
"Kageyamaaa!!!" he hears behind him and doesn't even need to turn back and see who it is - but he turns back anyway, just to see Hinata running and jumping into puddles like he's possessed by some sort of water demon, a closed umbrella in his hand.  
"Kageyama, you IDIOT! If you don't have an umbrella you could have just waited for me!" Hinata yells in one breath when he catches up. He opens the umbrella and places it firmly in Kageyama's hand. "You hold it. You're taller."  
Despite how cold it is, Kageyama's cheeks catch a slightly darker shade and, in the act of ultimate courage, he manages to mumble:  
"Mmph... My... My hands... Are cold too." Hinata looks at him, startled for a second, and then smiles broadly and looks like the sun (because he _is_ the sun, at least for Kageyama).  
"Oh! Sure." He says and grabs Kageyama's palm. "We'll change hands later to warm the other one, too! I'll walk you to your home so you don't get more wet."  
All that is an entirely new thing for Kageyama, but despite the fact he gets embarrassingly red all the time and that Hinata takes away his ability to form coherent sentences, he wouldn't exchange it for anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see I'm a little bit obsessed with hands can't you

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback are always appreciated!! Thank you in advance ❤ also follow me on Twitter: @atsushilovebot


End file.
